The Legend Continues
by Vegito4President
Summary: As a new foe appears before them, will the Z-fighters have what it takes to defeat him? This is my first story and all critizism is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

Every culture has it's stories. Some of those stories have no truth, but this one, my friends, is all too real.

10,000 Years before the events of Majin Buu...

"RARRRRRR!" The beast roared in joy. No one could control him, not even the brave and courageous warriors of the planet Soof. They tried and tried until only one was left.

"You won't get away with this you monster" Yelled Paige, the final hope for Soof.

"And what makes you so different from those other weaklings, fool?" The monster cried in excitement.

"I'm the best our planet has, and your reign of terror has come to an end vile beast" Paige valiantly replied. But could she really take this monster by herself?

"Haha. This planet was a dissapointment. I should just end all your future suffer-" That is all he could say before being blasted by a ki blast.

Paige started charging up. "Blade of Truth" Shee said. In an instant her ki transformed into a powerful energy sword.

"This'll finish you" Paige charged, only to attack an after-image.

"Haha." The monster raised his hand high. "Ball of Darkness" A huge ball of evil energy flew into Paige, obliterating the planet's only hope.

"Now, time to destroy it." The monster flew into the atmosphere and started charging ki in his mouth.

"Mouth Cannon!"

In no time, the planet was destroyed.

This went on for another thousand years...

Finally, the Grand Supreme Kai had enough. He, along with the other kai's and select warriors, confronted this beast. In the end, two valiant saiyans bought enough time for the kai's to prepare an ultimate attack, thus trapping the evil monster, Ratliff, inside a never ending monster was not able to escape until one day his comet flew into the Earth and he was resserected.

A/N

So there it is. The first chapter of my new and first story. Please tell me what you think and give guesses as to how you think the story will pan, the answer might surprise you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Confrontation**

Present day(1 month after the Buu saga)...

"Hurry up Goten, we don't have all day" Trunks said in anger.

"But Trunks I'm tired" Goten whined back.

"Tired of what? You're a Saiyan, you're not supposed to be tired after walking for 20 minutes. Unless of course, you're scared" Trunks said with a devilish grin on his face.

"S-scared? Of course not. I just don't think our parents would like us in the woods by ourselves." Goten replied, sighing in exhaustion.

"Then keep walking, we're almost there".

* * *

The two half-Saiyans have seen the comet fall and crash into the Earth. Trunks being Trunks decided to investigate and brought along the nervous Goten just in case. But, did the two half-Saiyans make a mistake by going after the comet?

* * *

"T-there it is" Goten said meekly.

"Well, what're you waiting for? Go check it out." Trunks replied confidently.

"M-me? But Trunks, you're older, so you should go."

Thinking for a while, Trunks finally spoke. "Hey Goten, if you go first I'll give you one of my toys."

"Really Trunks, you mean it?" Goten said, as his eyes lit up.

"Yea, now go"

Goten hurried to the fallen comet, oblivious to the power level emerging from it. Trunks, however, sensed it. Too late.

A dark hand swung out and grabbed Goten by the shirt.

"T-trunks help me!" Goten yelled in desperation.

As the monster arose, Trunks saw the most horrifying thing imaginable. It had four, small wings on its back. Dark, possibly burned, skin. It was humanoid, which amazed Trunks. What was even more amazing was its four eyes and twelve long, sharp, deadly fingers.

"Trunks, PLEASE!" Goten said, bawling for his life.

"Hmm, stop your incessant whining," Ratliff said,"Now, where am I?" He questioned looking at Trunks.

"W-who are y-you?" Trunks managed to squeak out.

"I am the most devastating creature in the universe, Ratliff, you may call me. Now, where am I?"

"L-let go of my friend, or I'll hurt you." Trunks said after he felt the monsters energy start to drop.

"You? Hurt me?" Ratliff burst out in laughter,"Bring it on" He threw Goten against a tree, knocking him unconscious.

Trunks dashed at the monster, but was it a mistake?

A/N

There is number two. What do you think? Sorry if it was short or rushed, I promise the stories will pick up from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

IMPORTANT NOTICE

To anyone who actually cares, I will be discontinuing this story. If you are interested in what would have happened, feel free to pm me. As for now I am planning a new story, hopefully better than this one. So until next time, adios!


End file.
